Ztupid Ztreet Capítulo 3
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: Varias cosas pasan desde el viernes... ¿cuándo "creo" Hesos a Dessair?, ¿quién podrá ser la hija del nuevo vecino?, y lo principal ¿qué significa esa sangre que se ve que salio como si nada?... est y más continua en las aventuras de los Ztreeters
Capítulo 3: Más pesadillas de un doloroso pasado, nuevo día con unos peculiares vecinos, ¿¡vecinos nuevos!? Descubriendo un poco más debajo del gorro (parte 1)

¿Por qué hace tanto pinchis frío como la otra vez?, espera… ¿regresé a mi mente en sueños?... ¡carajo!...

-Hola…- apareció interrumpiendo el lobo-bestia, el cual empezaba a acercarse con la misma cautela que la vez anterior

Mi expresión cambió de encabronamiento intenso a una de sacado de onda por aquella presencia –quería darle unas pataditas en sus costillas para desahogarme, pero no podía hacerlo hasta saber por qué regresé a mi mente-.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasó, Dessair? – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos en modo de solicitar una respuesta rápida y justificada.

La bestia no subía la mirada puesto a que daba la impresión de haber notado la pose que tomé, pero sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con cierta pena interna, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, ¿quería amenazarme tiernamente, o algo parecido? –suspiré mientras arqueaba una de mis cejas aun esperando alguna palabra, la que fuera- no había entendido nada desde que tropecé con esa chava el viernes en la tardecita, ella era tan… bueno, solo con recordaba me daban ciertos escalofríos.

¿En qué estaba?, aaahhh… cierto, maldita bestia rara creada desde no sé cuando

\- N-no… entres… - avisó bajando la mirada con cierto miedo

Aún tenía la misma ideología que la de la otra vez de ir a donde quería ir… esa pantalla iluminada, pero me percaté que no estaba a donde un servidor volteara con discreción, no sabía nada y eso era basta raro; en fin debía quedarme con Dessair en ese lugar de clima hostil hasta que yo despertara.

\- Dime – me senté para descansar un poco las piernuchas de pollo que tenía -… una buena razón a la que no deba "entrar a aquella pantalla luminosa", porque siento que tanto tú, como el pequeño están muy aterrorizados…

Él seguía ahí parada con la mirada agachada, sin moverse, ya era molesto que no cambiara en algo. Pasó como media hora, yo intentando no sentir ese maldito frío perpetuo, pero el animal se sentó sobre sus cuatro patas, tal vez ya se había cansado de estar en la misma pose… en ciertas ocasiones se rascaba cerca de su lomo negro con ciertas partes blanquecinas o incluso en las orejas hasta que lo paró –junto con mi mirar- a unos pasos que aparecieron lo bastante raro a lo lejos, volteamos a ver a donde se producían ese ruido pero no había nadie.

Dessair y yo nos pusimos nerviosos, incluso nos levantamos para protegernos las espalda y tener "una amplia visión" mutua; el ruido se acercaba más a nuestra posición sin saber que podíamos hacer.

\- Tú…- comento el animal para romper el miedo – te-tener… pasado…

\- Explícate más con eso del pasado que no te entiendo ni madres…- pregunte aguantando lo asustado

Los pasos se aproximaban junto con una sombra, las respiraciones se aceleraban más todavía junto con el miedo, intentaba calmarme y pensar en que no nos pasaría algo cruel e inhóspito. Sin razón nos pusimos a nuestros lados para ver que esa sombra se estaba aproximando con una sencillez, sin percatarme de lo borroso de lo que venía en nuestra contra mi respiración me inició a quemarme, esto me hacía desmayarme pero reaccione a cierto tiempo y sentirme débil.

De la nada apareció una cálida ventisca ante nosotros, soplando a todo el lugar lo que a Dessair le provocó estar en un modo de ataque, y así como lo dije al principio, tenía una espada en la mano derecha, un escudo en la izquierda y em mi cuerpo había aparecido una armadura vikinga... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ? sigo sin entender, solo cálmate Huesos… solo inténtalo…

-¿Un pasado, eh?- dije con algo de ese miedo que inspiraba reto mientras que el lobo asentía.

Aquella sombra empezaba a mostrarse y trataba de darse calor… no podía creerlo… era… era… era… era la chava del bar…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA, ¿qué hace aquí en mi mente?, no soy tan idiota para atacarla ni nada parecido.

-¡Dessair!- el lobo corrió en contra de ella sin pensarlo ni un segundo, y yo como idiota ahí parado gritándole.

El lobo había dado un salto cuando le grité, pero ya era tarde por lo que había visto… a él lo habían lanzado energéticamente a un lado como si le hubiesen dado un golpe fatal de muerte, eso provoco un horror y pánico, no sabía que hacer hasta que me quede inconsciente moviendo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos al momento de correr para lo mismo que había hecho el animal… hasta el punto de que me sentí desmayado por otra cortina de luz que supuestamente deslumbraba mi cuerpo.

-"Hola"- era la voz del niño de la otra vez.

Sentí nervios, sonrojamiento, apenas y noté que baje la mirada y estiraba mi manita para saludar cordialmente a la persona de enfrente. De pronto la imagen se puso en pausa y desapareció mientras que unos estruendos de la calle llegaron a mis oídos –creo que ya era sábado, por el medio día- escuche una voz conocida mientras me sacudia con delicadeza.

-¿Hermanito?- pregunto la voz -, ¿Huesitos?

Gruñí y balbuce lo suficiente, tallé los ojos para despertarme y ver que era Fáti, al momento de querer levantarme no podía por algo que al parecer mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como debería de, incluso mi hermanita me ayudo pero era bastante difícil –como pasar la liga _Pokémon_ de las primeras versiones-.

-¿Quién eres?- sentí que me tomaban de la mano.

-Fáti…- su voz se escuchaba forzosa

-¡Fáti!, ¿qué demonios le estás haciendo a Huesos?- entró Marela con una cara de espanto.

-¡Qué no ves que no puedo levantarme, y no le grites a Fáti por su buena acción del día!- le respondí cuando Fáti soltó espantada por la voz de nuestra hermana la mayor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- llegó mi madre alterada

-Que tu hija, la mayor le grito a mi hermanita, pensando que me estaba molestando e incluso una mala broma…- me levante al fin con una cara…

-Es que me pediste que… bueno… - Fáti estaba sollozando del miedo, pero le abracé para calmarla y besé su frentecita –y Marela me gritó…

Mi madre se volteó con cara de reprimenda, Liz llegó con dificultad hasta Fáti para abrazar a la pequeña, me agaché para hacer lo mismo.

-Liz… llévatela al cuarto, por fa- se me notaba lo enojado.

Las dos salieron como si nada, por lo que esto sería peligros para mi hermanita verme bastante y más alterado de lo que ya estaba.

-Fátima tiene el derecho de venir a este cuarto que es mío según las reglas de nuestra madre, para despertarme a excepción de que yo no esté presente- le reclame a Marela – y eso mismo no te da derecho a que hagas esta maldita escena de "regañarla", ¿capichi?

Mi madre me dio la razón, dándole un sape a mi hermana y con cara "que maduro es tu hermano… y más que tú, ¿eh?"

-Huesos...- comento mi madre al verme

-¿Dime?- le hice saber que tenía mi atención mientras veía aún molesto a Marela.

\- Hay vecinos nuevos…

\- ¿Ajá?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarles con la mudanza después de que almuerces algo?, te ayudarán tus amigos- dicho esto tanto mi madre como yo nos salimos mientras que le di un pequeño hombrazo a mi hermanota, para darle a entender que siempre que quería pelear sería imposible.

Después de mis necesidades "matutinas" y cambiarme de ropa bajé a la cocina, el Gordo estaban terminando de almorzar en la cocina, y sirviendo mi plato de huevos con tocino y leche, no pasó más de 20 minutos entre mis bocados y la digestión de descanso cuando salimos a ver que el edificio de al lado estaba con ciertas cosas fuera –muebles, camas, etc.- a lo que me sorprendí de…espera ¿nuevos vecinos?... wow…

En fin… bueno eso si era preocupante, no sé, pueden ser fiesteo y no dejarme dormir ¿qué sé yo?... al estar ya fuera, un señor lo bastante joven pero ya siendo un señorón, nos vio con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Buenas jóvenes ilustres- extendió la mano para saludarnos.

Su mirada se quedó fija en mí, a lo que me llevo a estar incómodo y regresarle con una falsa sonrisa inquieta, tragué saliva no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto, hasta que nos soltamos la mano.

-Buen día… ya que… - metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi short negro medio holgado.

El Gordo se dio cuenta de lo que suscitó, -me sentí acosado y violado en cierta manera- al menos tenía a ese barrigón para calmarme.

-¿Y el taradazo de Beleck?- le pregunte mientras se soltaba de la mano del vecino.

-Hace rato fui a su casa pero me dijeron que no iba a tardar en llegar- argumentó algo triste. –creo que fue a ver al Chaku… ya sabes su, primo.

-¿Chaku?- pregunte mientras que el señor bastante curioso, nos vfeía de pies a cabeza.

El Gordo asintió con entusiasmo… pues el famoso _Chaku_ , es el primo lejano de Beleck –creo que es parte de la familia materna-, y asociado entre el Gordo y tu servidor, lector, hay ciertas temporadas en las que el primo de Beleck se queda cerca de la casa por su trabajo, -creo que tiene que ver con algo de computación y todo eso-. Él era parte de la banda indirectamente hablando, aunque casi no habla mucho –principalmente porque su trabajo lo come-.

Empezamos a meter las cosas en el interior de la casa, pues nos llevó bastantes horas de trabajo, de ir y venir, de acomodar, limpiar… hasta que al final de la tarde, todo lo de la mudanza había llegado a 3/4, cuando Beleck y su primo llegaron

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el señor con elegancia

-Nuestros refuerzos…- respondió el Gordo acostado en la banqueta

-El que está a la izquierda es Beleck,- le comenté señalando con cansancio – el de la derecha por obvias razones es Chaku.

Los dos saludaron al llegar, puesto que el trabajo se facilitó bastante terminamos como a veinte minutos del anochecer.

-¡Terminamos, chavos!- el señor se alegró dando un choque de manos, y se lo devolvimos –les recompensare con cerveza de raíz y algo de cenar, por favor entren…

Entramos una última vez, nos sentó en la barra que estaba entre la cocina y la sala, mientras que el señor empezaba a cocinar a lo que mi olfato me decía que eran costillitas de pollo y cerdo con salsa BBQ, asadas con limón y ajillo.

-Disculpe…- alzó la mano el Gordo.

-Damián, díganme Damián, con confianza- se volteó un momento para atender a nuestro dóncho

-Etto… Damián, de casualidad tendrá…. ¿cerveza de raíz?- agachó la mirada.

-¿Cerveza?- su cara había cambiado a una de preocupación por vernos chavos.

-Nuestro rechoncho mosco-dóncho, se refiere a que si tiene cerveza de raíz- intervino Beleck.

-Si se refieren a la de la baya Zarzaparrilla,- se dio la vuelta en su refrigerador- aui pueden tomar las que gusten, está repleto, adelante chicos.

Al servirnos varias latas entre los cinco que éramos y más porque ya estaba la cena, avorazamos como vikingos, mientras que el señor Damián, nos preguntaba cosas sencillas como donde vivíamos, con quienes, hasta incluso por qué nos llamábamos -autodefiníamos- como mosco-dónchos, ya que no había escuchado la palabra que escuchó de Beleck, al momento de explicarle, nuestro dóncho nos presentó… primero por Chaku, seguido de el Gordo, dejando así como penúltimo y al final yo…

-¿Por qué Huesos?- se le veía interesado, aunque demasiado cercano a mi persona y me ponía raro.

-pues es obvio Damián- el Gordo tomó la palabra con la boca llena, es el primero más flaco de los cuatro, y además de que le gusta comerse… bueno… chupar los huesitos de las patas de pollo, y las costillas de cerdo, como la que acaba de hacer, Damián.

Al escuchar esto, el señor se quedó pensativo, como si recordara a alguien de hace exagerados años… creo que en parte de su juventud.

-Tengo cierto recuerdo de que había escuchado a alguien que tambén le gustaba lo que acabas de comentar Gordo, con todo respeto te digo así… ¿no te ofendiste verdad?- el Gordo se sentía feliz por no tomarse aquellas palabras sin rencor ni nda.

La plática seguía normal, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde y teníamos que regresar a nuestras respectivas casas.

-Gracias chicos, desafortunadamente, me hubiese gustado que hubiesen conocido a mi hija… - hizo cara de compungido

-¿en serio tiene una hija?, - le vi algo más tranquilo – disculpe… Damián, es que se me acercó bastante y pensé que ust… digo… tú eras gay… ya sabes – ja ja ja, que elocuencias Huesos, qué elocuencias de conclusiones hipotéticas.

-Sí, afirmativamente y no te preocupes, discúlpame a mí,- me puso una de sus manos como señal de confianza- esto divorciado, y tengo también un niño pero vive con su mamá, así que entre ella y yo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que cada uno vivirá ciertos años con nosotros, y pues me quedé con mi hja hasta termine la Universidad aquí mismo…

Sorprendente… eso sí que son cosas que te hacen pensar en casarte, al menos llegaron a un acuerdo sin pedos, gritarse, ni nada por el estilo… -no lector, por el momento no quiero casarme tan joven… digo, soy el grande de los cuatro Ztreeters, pero en edad ya que Beleck se ve que es el más grande por su apariencia física-

Sin querer me toqué la cabeza, porque me había llegado un dolorcito y empecé a sobarme con cierta sacada de onda.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Beleck al verme que me dirigía a la puerta e irme – necesitas tu…

-Sí, ando chido- le sonreí para que no estuviera al pendiente –no necesitare el medicamento… ¡con permiso señor Damián!

Los cuatro nos retiramos con amabilidad y respeto, por lo que habían hecho por nosotros, aunque si fue agotador, aunque, deberás saber lector, que casi no demuestro al 100% mis sentimientos, -no me vayas a hostigar con preguntas tan obvias como ¿por qué no te gusta?, ¿entonces cómo le haces?, etc., ni siquiera sé cómo sobrevivo todos los días que recuerdo… creo…-. Al llegar a casa Marela estaba en la salita esperando me con una cara media rara, arrepentida, perrito con el rabo entre las piernas… ya que por lo general los sábados se la pasaba viendo la tele después de unas actividades tempranas de su trabajo en una, prepa –gracias a una deidad que no era la mía- j8nto con mis hermanas y mi madre, al voltearme a ver con una botella fría entre el espacio del gorro y la frente se veía una cicatriz que había sido cerrada pero seguía ahí como recién hecha.

-¿por qué me ves así, ahora que demonios hice?- voltee a todos lado moviéndome como uno de esos títeres que se les mueven los brazos.

-Mira hermanito…- se paró de su lugar – lo siento y quiero que me disculpes… ¿ok?, es que a veces me molesta que seas el consentido de mi mamá y de mis hermanas pero es que en cierta manera te tengo cierto recelo, eres tan genial, que a veces me pregunto ¿qué es lo que haces para ser tan… frío, lindo? Cosas así, como es posible que Fáti te tenga confianza…

Le interrumpí abrazándola por la espalda baja y puse mi cara en medio de sus pechos para escuchar su kokóro, para que dejara de estar de esos pinches días que si de por sí, solo con juntar a Marela y Liz me dan un severo dolor de cabeza porque son insoportables…

-La próxima vez que me empieces a retar…- le empecé a hacer cosquillas en donde estaba mi cara, mientras ella se empezaba a nerdgasmear con incomodidad pero le gustaba que se lo hiciera -, no me contendré… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Le puse mi puño a modo de hacer una promesa mientras me alejaba de ella.

Al irme al cuarto, sin querer deje la botella que al parecer se calentó, y lo puse cerca de donde tenía el estero y meterme al baño para ver la parte de donde tenía el dolor, al subir me un poco el gorro peruano, vi que tenía una gasa manchada con sangre que apenas se notaba que me salió de la nada… ¿desde cuándo tengo esa gasa?... ¿qué demonios significa eso de la sangre… acaso me abrí sin querer el día del bar y me llevaron al hospital?

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- me dije y apenas me escuché.

ZTUPID

ZTREET

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


End file.
